


Angry Birds movie (rewritten)

by Aggimagination



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Birds, Eggs, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Pigs, angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggimagination/pseuds/Aggimagination
Summary: What we all didn't know that there was Agatha aka Aggie, a white bird who has anger issues, and was easily being teased because of her over-grown feathers. She shared the same anger issues with Red, Chuck, and Bomb (Based on the movie)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, my OC, Aggie, was there, based on the movie. She was one of the main protagonists, along with Red, Chuck, and Bomb. She has the same anger issues like the three main birds, but her anger was more cruel, almost violent, and stronger than Red, which almost made her the angriest bird in Bird Island. She has less friends, and almost wants to be alone, which she puts her house a little far from the village. I hope you guys like this!

**Hi there, everyone. This is my first Angry Birds fanfiction, and it was rewritten story of the original Angry birds movie. So, my OC, Aggie, was there, based on the movie. She was one of the main protagonists, along with Red, Chuck, and Bomb. She has the same anger issues like the three main birds, but her anger was more cruel, almost violent, and stronger than Red, which almost made her the angriest bird in Bird Island. She has less friends, and almost wants to be alone because she has a big secret that no bird (except Bomb, later Red) or pig would no, which she puts her house a little far from the village. I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Bird Island, and a white sparrow bird, named Agatha aka Aggie, woke up from her sleep, and yawned happily. She has white feathers, large white tail feathers, and a long black hair with a long black feather head with a yellow on top. She can fly or glide, only very short inches from the ground, due to her fear of heights. She's a good friend to everyone, but some birds made fun of her because of her overgrown feathers.

"Oh man, another day, another playing activity." She said as she went to the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast.

When she opened the refrigerator, she noticed that there was no food left. "Huh? I could've sworn I bought food yesterday. Oh well." She shrugged and smiled as she walked to the door, and head to the village to get more food.

Her house was like a large California Fan palm tree with a door and two windows, and it was almost near the beach, but almost far outside of the village, since she doesn't want any bird to disturb her or something else very secretive.

* * *

She went to Early Bird's worm restaurant to get breakfast, and she was now in the middle of the line, where some birds, who were behind her, laughed at her.

"Hey, what is everybody laughing at?" Aggie asked.

"You, of course!" One of the birds laughed.

"Me? Why me? Is it because I'm standing in the line first than you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it could've have been…" Another bird snickered. "Your feathers. You look like a bush!"

Everybody in the line laughed at her, but Aggie tried to ignore it. When one bird picked one of her feathers from her back, she felt a little pointy pain, and began to enrage and gritted her teeth.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She pushed the bird brutally as the all of birds behind her fell down like dominos. Aggie gasped for her actions as she stepped back, but accidentally pushed the birds in front of her, falling down like dominos too.

The bird in front of the line accidentally threw the bowl of worms when he fell down, and the bowl hit the hatchling's head, and cried. All of the birds in the restaurant glared at Aggie for causing chaos.

"Uh oh." She whispered in embarrassment, and covered her face in shame.

* * *

The next hour, Aggie found herself in Bird Court. She would have to answer questions about the line chaos. She was nervous as the birds, who she pushed earlier, began their story.

"Your Honor." Bird #1 started dramatically. "We only stood up in the line, until she came along, and gave us a hard time in the line because of her feathers."

"Then, she pushed us so hard, we tumbled like dominoes." Bird #2 added, pointing Aggie.

"And there was a bowl of worms hit my son's head!" The hatchling's father cried.

Aggie sighed in guilt, then stood and addresses the court. "Sir, I never meant to push anyone to throw that bowl onto your son's head, okay?" She scowled, then continued. "Ladies and gentlemen, am I a happy-go-lucky bird? Yes. Guilty as can be. It was an accident. Look, I was only standing in the middle of the line too, and waited for getting my breakfast." She pointed at the birds, who laughed at her, and could barely contain her anger. "And they laughed at me and my feathers! I mean, what's wrong with my feathers?!"

Judge Peckinpah cleared his throat, and turned his attention to Aggie. "Ms. Agatha, we are all happy-go-lucky birds, like you, but not that kind of happy of yours. There seems to be recurring issue here with you: Anger."

Aggie scratched her head, and scoffed, "Oh come on, everyone has anger issues. Including yourself. It's part of life."

The judge ignored her and continued. "Still, your so-called 'accident' is not an excuse for hurting our fellow birds."

"I told you, I didn't mean to hurt them. They pulled one of my feathers." Aggie shouted as Bird #1 secretly hid the white feather behind his back. Then, she continued, "And I'll prove it that I'm not guilty." She turned her back to show to the judge that one of her feathers is missing, but her large, sharp tail feathers caught Peckinpah's robe, and accidentally pulled it, revealing Cyrus, a bird who was under the robe, and that judge stands on him. Everyone gasped in shock.

Aggie saw what happened as she took the robe from her tail feathers, and smiled sheepishly, "Uh, that was also an accident." Then, changed her mood to anger. "Well, none of this would have happened if you just being honest, and showed to everyone that this is your size!" She threw the robe on top of Peckinpah as the crown whispered about Aggie attitude.

"Ms. Agatha, given the severity of the crimes, I have no choice but to impose the maximum penalty allowed by the law…" Peckinpah said.

Aggie's stomach dropped, and she started to get nervous and mumbled. "Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it!"

"I hereby sentence you to… Anger-management class!" The judge continued.

Aggie shook her head. She couldn't believe it. Not that. Anything but that. Anger-management class was worse. "Oh, I have work to do at home."

"Get going, and march, young lady!" Peckinpah shouted and pointed the exit as Aggie marched angrily to the exit door.

* * *

She kicked the door open, and still marched in anger. As she walked by the Early Bird Worms shop, Aggie was greeted by Early Bird, "Hi, Aggie, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks!" Aggie shouted sarcastically.

Then, she passed the happy Poppy, who waved at her, "Hey, Aggie, it's great to see you."

"Me too, but I'm not in the mood with it!" Aggie rolled her eyes. She walked by lots of shops, all of which were bustling with happy, cheerful birds. Just then, when she saw her fellow birds, staring at her, they all laughed at her because of her over-grown feathers. She tried to ignore them, covering her ears, and proceeded walking, but the laughter was so loud, she ran out of the crowd as fast as she can. There are some birds who weren't laugh at her feathers, but she's still different from other birds.

* * *

**We will all know how close Aggie is to our three main birds; Red, Chuck, and Bomb.**


	2. New friends in Anger Management Class

Eventually, she finally arrived to Matilda's hut, also known as the Infinity Acceptance Center. Aggie stared at a silly-looking dummy that swayed in the breeze in front of Matilda's hut. It was supposed to look like a bird. Aggie thought it looked annoying. The dummy held several signs that read 'Be Happy, Smile, and Welcome Angry Birds!'. The more Aggie looked at it, the angrier she got. She tried to calm herself down, and walked straight to the hut by not looking at the dummy. She really wanted to beat that dummy, but she doesn't want to cause more accidents.

She entered the hut, and it was filled with posters and statues of smiling birds, hugging birds, and… "I don't want to see that one." She said with a disgust when she spotted the third statue. Then, she spotted a framed picture of a white hen receiving a certificate, which read 'Free-Rage Chicken'

"You have got to be kidding me." Aggie said when she read the certificate.

"Oh, hi!" A female voice was heard behind her.

"Aaahhhh!" Aggie was startled, like she jumped in fear as she turned and stood beak-to-beak with Matilda, who continued talking.

"Hello, you must be the new bird! Welcome! I'm Matilda, and I'm going to help you control your anger."

"Hello. I-I'd love to stay, but I'm going to—" Aggie tried to excuse herself, but Matilda dragged her all the way to her classroom, where other birds, Chuck, Bomb, and Terence, are waiting.

"Hey guys," Matilda greeted her friends/students, and introduced to their new companion, "I'd like you to meet—"

"Hey, Aggie, my girl!" Bomb interrupted and greeted.

"Hi, Bomb, my man!" Aggie greeted him with a sly look, and hugged him. "You didn't tell me you're here!"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Matilda asked, giving a confusing look.

"Oh sure!" Bomb said, "We're cousins!"

"Can you see the resemblance?" Aggie asked as she and Bomb stood straight to let Matilda observe them.

Matilda looked at them closely to see if there's any proof that they are cousins. Only similar to them was their head feathers. "Well, your head feathers are the same."

"Exactly!" Aggie exclaimed. "I never thought I could spend a lot of time with my dearest cousin."

"Okay, everyone!" Matilda interrupted, "Since Aggie's here, she's not the only one who is new here. There's gonna be another one coming, although he should be here 2 minutes ago."

"Ooh, I like new friends!" Aggie squealed happily, "I hope this new bird doesn't make fun of me, and I hope we all gonna be best of friends. Now who has sunflowers seeds? I'm hungry."

"You and me both, cous." Bomb whispered.

Then Matilda heard a grunting sound, coming from her door, "Oh, that must be him."

When the four birds are now alone, Aggie looked to her right, and saw Chuck. "Hi, I'm Agatha, but just call me, Aggie." She extended her wing to Chuck.

"Hi. I never had a girl buddy before, but you're my first one, especially who was somebody's cousin. By the way, my name is Chuck. I like you already." The hyper yeallow bird said with speed talk.

"Wow, you talk fast." Aggie chuckled. "Pretty impressive."

Just then, Matilda returned with Red beside her, and said to the other birds, "Hey, guys, I'm back! Say hello to Red, everyone. "

"Hi Red!" Said Bomb with a big smile.

Aggie stretched her arm in the air, and waved 'hi' to Red.

"Hello, birds I won't get to know well." Said Red.

Chuck began waving frantically at him. "Hey, apparently somebody didn't get the memo that we like to start on time. Because you're about 2 minutes late, don't let it happen again. Hi, my name is Chuck. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I like you a lot. I can tell."

"Okay." Matilda chuckled, then turned to Red. "Now, Red. Would you like to share your story with us?"

"No, not really." He replied.

"Well, the court mentioned something about a rage episode at a child's birthday party." Matilda said.

"How long is this class anyway?" He asked.

"As long as you make it." Matilda said

"Really? Oh, okay." Red started a speech of greetings to his new friends, "Uh, lady and gentlemen, very nice to see you." Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie smiled at this speech. "And uh, almost meet you. Probably the nicest part of it is not getting to meet you." He continued as the same three birds turned their smiles to frowns. "You know, in some weird away. Alright. So, I'm gonna go ahead and... scoot on back out, past those creepy statues and..." Red tried to escape, but Matilda made him sit on a cushion. "Sure. No, I can... take a seat."

Matilda placed herself in the middle of the room, where the other birds sit on their cushions in a circled. "So, in another sense, you are here until I notify the court that your anger issues have been resolved." When she saw Red's face fall, she turned to Chuck. "Chuck! Share your story with Red."

Chuck sat up straight and pointed to his chest. "Me? I'm the last guy that should be here. Simple speeding ticket. Judge tells me I was going too fast. So I say, 'Your Honor. To be honest. I was' You caught me. I'm not angry. I'm honest. So, shouldn't I be in an honesty management class? 'Cause we got to manage my honesty."

Matilda looked at Chuck and shook her head as she took Chuck's folder, "My one problem, that's a different story than you told last time."

"Uh-uh..." Chuck smiled sheepishly as he remembered when he got speeding ticket from the police officer when he ran so fast, messing the his office, stealing his wallet, and dropping ice cream on him. "Okay. Maybe, it wasn't ice cream."

"Alright, Chuck. Thanks, we got it." She said as she introduced everyone to another bird. A very, very, very large bird with dark-red feathers, "This is Terence."

Terence just growled at Red and Aggie in response to being introduced, and Red said, "More like Ter-rifying!

"You and me both think of that, man." Aggie said as she was also frightened,

"No. It says here in the little filey…" As Matilda looked through Terence's folder, her eyes widened, and looked at Terence, who was smiling when he remembered the accident back then, then she shut the folder quickly, "Terence uh, seems to have an… incident." Then, turned to Bomb. "Now, Bomb's started with us 2 weeks ago. Tell us your story, Bomb."

"Okay. Well, sometimes when I get upset, I... have been known to... blow up."

"So, like uh. Like what? Like you get mad, you mean." Red asked.

"Well. No." replied Bomb. "I literally blow up, okay. I explode like a bomb. Hence the name." He remembered the day he exploded when his friends made a surprise party for him.

Chuck jumped up and down, shouting "Do it!"

"No can do." Said Bomb. "I just went boom-boom before class."

"Hey, look. I don't want to be here and all, but this can maybe make it a little more interesting to me." Red sat up straight. "So. Please, explode."

"You can't do it, can you?" Chuck crossed his arms, and glared at Bomb

"Yes, I can. But, I'm having back issues today, so... I'm gonna have to take a rain check."

"Oh... Do it!"

"This is not the time or place, little amigo."

"These guys are all nuts, huh, big man?" Red said to Terence as the big bird growled at him and Aggie seemed to be frightened of him too, and she hid behind Red.

"You know, I can blow up if you want." Aggie said. "I'm Bomb's cousin. We have the same head feather."

"Oh no need, girl." Red waved, "I'm fine with it, but what's up with you? Why you're here?

"I'm not actually blown up like my cousin." She explained. "I… accidentally pushed some bird in the line in Early Bird's worm shop."

Red was surprised of Aggie's explanation. "Whoa, you did it? That's how those birds I saw were lying on the ground. I thought they were just resting. Actually it was really funny."

"Really? But I did something bad."

"Yeah, I know. But, for me, I shoved a cake on a bird's face!"

Aggie found Red's story funny. "Ha! It is really funny!" She extended her wing to Red. "I'm Agatha, by the way, Mr. Red."

Red shook hands with her. "It's just Red, Agatha."

"It's Aggie now." She never thought that Red was so cute, despite of his thick eyebrows.

Even Red never thought Aggie would be so pretty, even though she was a simple bird with over-grown feathers

* * *

A few minutes later, Matilda was leading the birds through a series of yoga poses. "Managing our anger through movement. The first pose is the dancer pose."

When Matilda do the pose, Terence did exactly what she did. "Great form, Terence."

Chuck was doing different poses "Eagle. Parrot. Peacock? Warrior. Mountain. Tree. Rabbit. Fish. Locust. King pigeon. And of course, downward duck."

Red was about to make a remark to Chuck when he noticed Bomb shaking even more. Red began to get very worried. "Excuse me, boring heavy lady. Looks like the exploding guy's gonna puke."

"And have you done this before?" Matilda helped Red doing the dancer pose.

"Uh, yes, I have. But, usually not for free." replied Red .

Aggie was also struggling doing the post, which she hated it. "Ugh, I hate doing this! I also hate exercising."

"You and me both." Red smirked at her.

Matilda walked over to Bomb and noticed that his eyes were beginning to tear and that he was having trouble keeping still. "And how are we doing over here, Bomb?"

"Doing wonderful." Bomb gasped. "Stretching out the core."

"Just remember to breathe," said Matilda. "Up to your feathers, and from your talons."

Suddenly, Bomb's eyes widened, and Matilda and Aggie realized what was about to happen next.

"Take cover!" Aggie announced as she pushed herself, Red, and Chuck on the floor to protect themselves from what was about to happened.

Then, suddenly, BOOM! Bomb exploded inside the hut that the walls were charred and black.

"Nice." Shouted Chuck.

* * *

Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie walked back to Bird village after leaving Matilda's hut.

Bomb was still smoking a little from his explosion. "I don't know what happened. I was doing the poses. I was feeling all zen. Matilda was digging it! Then I lost my grip on it. I let it slipped and it just squeaked out."

After listening to her cousin's explanation, Aggie apologized to Red, "Red, I'm sorry I pushed you on the floor. I hope you're not mad at me."

"No, no, no. It was nothing." Said Red. "Thanks for covering for me, anyway."

Aggie blushed a little.

"Hey. So, where are we going?" Chuck asked.

"I'm sorry. We?" Red asked in return, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, 'we'. There's a new happiness exhibit at the Museum of Happiness that I'm dying to see." The yellow bird shouted excitingly.

"Uh, you know what? I... I mean I got a... I got a thing."

"A thing?" gasped Chuck. "Like a disease? Is it bird flu? Chicken pox? Cardinal sin?"

"No, by 'thing' I mean like... desire not to hang out, with you."

"Oh." Said Chuck. He was very disappointed and a little hurt, but he pretended not to be. "Oh, yeah. Well, may... you know. Maybe for the best, you know. Because... I got something too. How did I forget? Even if you'd say yes, I probably couldn't have gone."

Even Aggie was very disappointed that her new friend, who was cute to her, can't hang out with her, and a little hurt, but, unlike Chuck, she was also busy for real. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I was also busy. I already skipped breakfast, and I'm hungry!"

Bomb felt bad for Chuck and Aggie, and joined in as well. "I'm busy too, I have a... Business offer... deal that is..."

"No, Bomb. You're not good at this, buddy." Red interrupted. "It's-It's charming up to a point and now it's just sad."

"It's a guy I know." The black bird continued pretending as Red, Chuck, and Aggie thought he was not good in lying. "And he's opening up a brand… new… luxury… class reunion."

"Okay," said Red. "Good." With that, he turned and left Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie standing in the middle of the street.

"Looks like it's just us." Said Bomb. "Want to go get a bite?"

"Oh, but what about your class reunion, where everybody brings a business offer." Chuck reminded.

"Oh. No, no, no. Chuck, I was lying." He confessed. I'm sorry if I've fooled you." Then, he turned to his cousin. "Hey, cous, how about you? Wanna come?"

"Um, cous, I wasn't pretending." Aggie explained. "I really need to go home. I have some work to do."

"Really? Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Bomb waved at his cousin as Aggie left Chuck and Bomb to hang out to themselves.

* * *

When Aggie almost got home, she saw Red walked to his home on the beach, outside the village.

" _What?"_ thought Aggie. _"Red lived outside the village too? Wow, poor Red. He may have anger issues, and wants to be alone too, like me. Well, not that kind of distance away from the village or near the shore, like my house. Oh well."_ She entered the house, took out her keytar from her music room, and sat on the couch while playing a song.

* * *

**Well, that's how Red and Aggie met, and so was Chuck and Terence. I hope you like this part. Pls review**


	3. Arrival of the pigs

The next day at Anger Management Class, Matilda had every bird read a poem they had written about their feelings.

Bomb started reading his poem.

 **If my name were Bobby,**  
**would you ask about my hobbies.**  
 **Or if my name were Judas,**  
 **would you ask me what my mood is?**  
 **I laugh, I cry, I love, I hate.**  
 **I do so much more than detonate.**  
 **Think of it**

"That was beautiful." Matilda commented. "You're gonna make me cry."

"Yeah, that was some real clever symbolism." Red deadpanned.

"Yeah, cous. Good job." Aggie punched Bomb on his shoulder. "You could be a good poet sooner."

"Ah! Red," Matilda called. "Why don't we hear you poem?"

"I don't have a poem." Red replied

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I didn't write one." He answered.

"And, is there a reason?"

"Well. You know, I was gonna do it, but then I thought about it. and I realized, 'Oh, this is a huge waste of my time.' So I didn't do it."

Matilda growled, and was about to attack Red, but she calmed herself down. "Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath!" she took a deep breath, and exhaled. "And we're back in the now." Then, she turned to Chuck, "Chuck! You had your hand up the whole time."

Chuck ran out, and came back with a thing under a white cover, "My poem is about a hate crime." He pulled the cover, and revealed the dummy that had smashed yesterday.

"How did it...?" Matilda gasped

Red looked at it, and figured out that the dummy belongs to Chuck, "Uh oh."

"Oh no." Bomb said in horror.

While everyone looked in terror, Aggie secretly smiled, and exclaimed silently, "Yes." Then, she thought over, " _Wait, I didn't beat that. Who did it?"_

"A lot of sickos out there." Red said, knowing he could be in trouble, "A lot of sickos."

Then, Chuck started reciting his poem.

**What? Oh, what did I make you of?**   
**I made you out of love.**   
**But, wait. Too late.**   
**Now I see your fate.**   
**Some very troubled somebody destroyed you out of hate.**   
**What could have made him so despise**   
**your happy smile, your laughing eyes.**   
**Your soul was pure.**   
**Your heart was true.**   
**And someone hated that**

**But, who?**

Chuck took out the red feather, and glared at Red. Red knew he was in trouble as everyone glared at him, except Aggie, who snickered secretly, thinking it was very funny. He nervously cleared his throat and silently blamed Terence.

Terence punched Red hardly, and he hit against the wall. "Yeah, I deserve that." He said.

"Billy has passed to a high plane of existence?" Matilda cried. "Everyone join wings. Let us all say our goodbyes."

"Yeah. Let me get in here, I got to say goodbye..." Red tried to join in, but the other birds did not let him join in. "Okay. Okay. You know, I'll just mourn from back here, that's fine."

"Come on, cous. Join us." Bomb called to Aggie,

"No thanks." Aggie said. "You guys just do it."

Red wondered why Aggie doesn't want to join in as Chuck, Matilda, Terence, and Bomb continued to mourn.

"You know, if there is one thing Billy always hated was goodbyes."

"Hey. What's going on there?" Bomb interrupted as he noticed a commotion going on outside Matilda's hut. Birds were running past toward the beach. "Hey. Where's everybody going?"

"Hurry, something's coming!" Stella shouted.

"Last one to the beach is a rotten egg!" shouted Chuck as he took off at super-fast speed.

"Let's go!" chimed in Bomb, and the group left Matilda's hut.

When Aggie tried to catch up with the other birds and her cousin, she accidentally tripped on a small rock, and stumbled down. No one helped her since all of the birds rushed to the beach.

Luckily, Red was still there, and helped Aggie to get up, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She replied as Red brushed the dirt out of Aggie's feathers.

"Come on. I'll join you." Red said as he and Aggie rushed together to the beach.

When they all made it to the beach, the birds saw a ship coming. Just then, it hit a rock and changed course. It began picking up speed. Red realized that the ship was heading directly toward his house.

"My house! My house!" Red ran towards , but it was too late. The ship reached shore and stopped just as it touched red's house. Red breathed a sigh of relief. But then, a large anchor, that was a large stone, dropped from the ship and crashed right through his roof. It smashed through the walls and floors with a loud crash. Red was in shock. "What the? That house took me 5 years to build."

"Wow. It's such a shame when you create something and someone just destroys it." Chuck said sarcastically.

Aggie rubbed Red's back to calm him down, "Don't worry about it. I spent 10 years for my house to grow taller from the ground." When she said that, Red looked at her with a confusing looks. "Honestly, I slept on the sand for ten years."

"Ladies and gentlemen." A voice from the ship was heard as the birds stared at the huge door on the side of the ship opened, and a motorized gangplank was lowered. "We have a very special guest for you. He's a green marine sailing machine. And he's king, to let you know, he's not mean. Put your wings together for… Leonard!"

Leonard appeared at the top and looked over the crowd, "Thank you very much. Please hold you applause. Greetings from my world, the world of the pigs."

"What's a pig?" Chuck whispered to Red and Aggie.

"I am a pig!" Leonard said as he made his way down the gangplank. Or rather, tried to make his way down. As he got halfway, the motor stopped and became stuck. "Unbelievable." He said, and looked at the other pig, who fiddled with the remote control. The gangplank jerked and began moving him backward to the top of the ramp.

"Wrong way!" Leonard shouted. "We practiced this a hundred times." He grabbed the remote out of the other's pig's hooves. He fiddled with a few controls and then smiled at the birds. "We're gonna come in again." Whit a shudder, the gangplank moved forward smoothly, and he descended toward the beach. "My name is Leonard, but my friends call me Chuckles. We mean no harm. We saw your island across the sea and we thought, 'I wonder what they're up to?'"

"But, there's no other place besides here." Stella said.

"Yes, there is." Leonard explained. And we are from there. We call it, Piggy Island. P-I-GG-Y Island."

"Who else is out there?" Shirley asked

"My first officer, Ross and I have sailed everywhere. One brave soul against the sea, and Ross." Leonard continued.

"Ah, excuse me." Said Red angrily. "Have you come to smash all of our houses or just mine?"

"Red, please, don't say it." Aggie whispered as she tried to pull him back. "They will hate you more."

"Ho ho. Somebody want a gift basket." Leonard just smiled. "Please. Please. Don't be afraid. My partner and I request the honor of your friendship." Then, he turned to Ross. "Ross, show them how'd we do it."

Ross made his way among the birds. He gave each bird a tight hug and called them 'friend.'When he got to Terence, he realized that maybe a hug wasn't the best way to meet this new pal

Judge Peckinpah stepped forward and addressed both Leonard and the birds. "Welcome to Bird Island! Welcome to our new friends, the Pigs."

"And a hoof to a wing." Said Leonard as he shook the judge's wing.

The other birds clapped and cheered at the historic moment. Red and Aggie did not join in. As they watched the birds welcome Leonard and Ross, they could not help but feel that something was off with the pigs.


	4. Party with the pigs

That evening, Aggie carried a tray of food, searching for an empty table, where she can be alone in the great banquet hall used by the birds for special occasions. It was one of the largest structures on Bird Island, with rows of tables and booths that curved down toward a large stage that was used for shows and other special entertainment,

Onstage a show put on by the birds for the pig was wrapping up. It was a song-and-dance spectacular arranged and choreograph by Stella. She was in charge of hospitality on Bird Island. Some birds were playing instruments, while Stella, Poppy, Dahlia, Willow, and Gale finished their dance to cheers and claps from the audience.

While searching for an empty seat, Aggie saw Red, removing a feather from a bowl of worms.

"Gross!" He threw the feather away in disgust.

Aggie wondered if Red likes for her to sit with him, but what if he doesn't, since he was sitting alone on his seat? Aggie wanted to sit alone too, but there are no more seats left. She walked towards Red, and greeted him, "Hi, Red."

Red turned around, and saw her, "Hey, Aggie. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a seat, but there's nothing left. And I was thinking…" Aggie was nervous as she scratched the back of her head. She was afraid if Red shoo her away or shout at her, but she'll ask him anyway, "May I seat with you?"

Red's eyes widened. No bird ever asked him to seat with him before, until now. "Oh, sure. There's room for more right here." He patted the space beside him.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Mmm-hmm." He nodded.

Aggie put her food on the table , and sat besides Red. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Red said. "Why you don't have to seat with these other birds?"

"Nah. I don't want to be with other birds. They might laugh at me because of my feathers. I want to be alone."

"You and me both. I don't want to sit with them either. That's why I'm the only one sitting here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you want some company." Aggie stood up, and was about to get her food. "Maybe I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't ask you. If you want to be alone, I'm okay with it. I should go."

"No, wait." Red quickly held Aggie's hand before she walks off. "Don't go. I let you sit here with me. It's just… no one wants to sit with me before, so you're welcome with it."

Aggie paused for a while, then went to sit back with him, "Well, thanks again."

While sitting with his new friend, Red watched Leonard and Judge Peckinpah chatting and laughing at their own special table. His eyes narrowed. He was still angry about his house, and Leonard seemed too friendly and eager to impress the birds. Something didn't feel right.

"Do you think these pigs are… something?" Red whispered to Aggie.

Aggie watched Leonard and Ross to observe what they are doing. "I don't know, Red. They're quite nice to me, but I never seen them before, even in green." She replied.

Just then, Chuck and Bomb arrived with a basket of treats that was given by Leonard.

"Oh, this is tough dollar." Bomb said. "Fruits, nuts, moisturizers…"

Chuck popped out from the basket, and applied shampoo on his head.

"Hard cookies. What is this? Face cream?" Bomb took out a circular jar of face cream, and tasted it. "I'm lovin' these guys."

When Chuck was about to take a bit from a cookie, he saw Red, sitting with Aggie.

"Oh, we meet again." Said Chuck coolly.

When Red was about to explain, Aggie interrupted, and glared at Chuck. "Hey, take it easy on him, Chuck. He didn't really mean. And FYI, he's not the only one who doesn't like your creation."

"What do you mean, girl?" Chuck asked.

"Yesterday, when I came before class, I saw that 'Billy' of yours, and it's really annoying!" She shouted as Chuck gasped. "That's right, I said it. I really want to beat em' up harder as I want, but I'm not that kind of person. If you made that doll of yours less annoying, none of this…"

Aggie was cut when Red covered her beak, and turned to Chuck, "Chuck, it was my fault. Don't blame her."

Aggie removed Red's wing from her beak, "Red, he can't be like this to you forever…"

"Thanks for defending me, Aggie, but I'll handle this." Red said, then turned to Chuck again. "Hey, look, Chuck, I can be a jerk sometimes. I can. Your poem was right. You made something happy, and I couldn't deal with it. So, I'm sorry about that. You know I gotta say that, uh, Billy, uh, he put up a good fight. He really did. You would be proud of him." Then, he elbowed Aggie that it was her turn to apologize.

"Hey!" Aggie yelled, the rolled her eyes, and turned to Chuck. "Fine. Chuck, I'm sorry for saying that. I don't know what's gotten in to me. And your creation is very creative, to be honest. So, here, sit down with us."

Red and Aggie transferred to another seats as now the happy Chuck and Bomb sit beside the two birds,

"Okay, apology accepted." Chuck said as he was now between Red and Bomb. "This is cosy."

Red looked at his bowl that was empty, realizing the worms got away. "They got away."

Aggie noticed that Red was frustrated the worms escaped. She smirked as she showed him something, "Think again." She took out the worms that escaped from the bowl. Aggie secretly caught them before they took the chance to escape.

"Thanks, Aggie. You're kind of a life-saver." Red smiled at her as Aggie blushed and placed the worms back in his bowl.

Chuck and Bomb observed the two birds, and Chuck whispered. "Ooh, looks like someone has interest someone!"

"Whatever did you mean, Chuck?" Chuckled Red.

"Yeah, whatever did you mean?" Aggie glared at the yellow bird.

"I think you two are on to each other." Chuck cooed.

"What? No, we don't!" Aggie yelled.

"Yeah, we're just friends. We just met yesterday." Red added.

"We all just met yesterday." Chuck reminded.

"And you have feelings for my cousin." Bomb said to Red.

"That's not gonna happen, Bomb." Red stammered. "I swear. We're just friend."

"If you said that again, cous, I'm gonna beat you with my fist!" Aggie growled, showing her closed wing.

Bomb whimpered, and slowly back away while keeping his beak shut.

The four friends watched Leonard and Ross dance along with some other birds. Red noticed that Leonard was in the center of it all. The birds were watching and seemed so fake to Red _and_ Aggie, but why could none of the other birds see that? Red stared at Leonard until he couldn't stand it any longer and sighed, "They don't have feathers? You know, they're just walking around naked just presenting themselves. I'm looking at all their business here."

"That part about them, I really admire." Responded Chuck. He did not look disturbed at all.

"They make me sick." Aggie imitated a vomiting reaction.

After the performance, Stella was now in front of the stage, "Now we would like to welcome our special guest, the PIGS!"

Leonard took the stage and addressed the birds, "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. Our king sends his warmest regards. You have shared with us the wonders of your quaint simple little island." Then, turned to Ross, who was behind him, holding a rope. "Drop the banner, Ross!"

Ross tried to let go of the rope, but he was tied onto it, and the banner that has Leonard's face on it dropped.

Then Leonard continued, "Now, we would love to humbly share some of the wonders of our world."

"Ha! Yeah. Humble my bird butt." Chuckled Red.

"Language." Chuck whispered.

"Leave him alone, Chuck." Aggie growled silently.

"100 years from now, everyone will ask, 'How do the friendship between the pigs and the birds start?'" Leonard told the birds.

"Who cares?!" said Red a little too loudly. Chuck covered his face as some of the birds gasped at Red's rudeness.

"Well, let them say us, 'We lite up the night!'" Exclaimed Leonard as Ross pushed the lever of the detonator box, blowing dynamites from behind the banner. The birds cheered and clapped their wings, except Red and Aggie.

"Hey, look. They destroyed more of the stuff we worked hard to build." Red shouted but Chuck and Bomb didn't mind him. They were too distracted for watching the explosion.

"Is that all they've got to make something extreme?" Aggie rolled her eyes. She was not interested on them too. "I'll show them extreme sooner."

"But, there's more! Has gravity gone haywire?" said Leonard as Ross brought a giant gift box on the stage. "No! Even better, your friends, the pigs, proudly give you..." The box opened, revealing two pigs with a trampoline. "The trampoline! And those are my assistants, Oinky, and John Ham!"

The two pigs started jumping up and giggled uncontrollably.

As the birds started clapping, Red realized something wasn't making sense, "Hey, hold on a second. I thought there's only suppose to be 2 of these guys." Red said, but neither Chuck nor Bomb noticed it.

"Technically, Red, they can't use a big ship if they were only two of them. There could be more of them in. Or is it?" Aggie explained, but she wasn't so sure if she's correct.

As the gymnasts finished their act, Leonard had another surprise in store, "But that's not all. Throwing things just got a whole lot easier." He walked towards another gift, "Say hello to… The Slingshot!"

The birds oohed in anticipation as the slingshot was shown on-stage. It was a big wooden contraption in the shape of a rounded Y. it had a large elastic band attached to it.

"Tired of carrying things from place to place? Wish you could just get it there?" Leonard asked excitingly as the birds screamed 'yes', "Well, now you can." Then, he called for a waiter, who was carrying a bowl of fruits, "Waiter, do me a favour. Take the rest of the night off." Once the waiter stopped, Ross took the bowl of fruits from him.

"Hey, if you got the night off, why don't you fix Red's house?!" Aggie shouted, "He's homeless right now!"

Leonard just grinned, and gritted through his teeth, "Those are the same love birds again." Then, turned to the audience, "Now, the slingshot does it all in three easy steps." The assistant pigs demonstrated the slingshot by placing the bowl of fruits, pulling it back, "Ready… Aim… Fire!" When Leonard said the signal, the pigs let the bowl go.

The bowl flew into thence as it shoot Hal, who got the fruits in his beak.

Then, the pigs fired an apple, which Chuck got it, and gobbled it up. All of the birds were mesmerized by the slingshot, except still for Red and Aggie.

Red was growing angrier by the second, and told his friends, "Guys. It's the same fruit sitting on the plates in front of you."

"Ha! Who needs that when I got an apple right here?" Aggie snapped as she grabbed an apple, and took a large bite, which it doesn't hurt her beak or teeth at all. Red was a little amazed, yet almost terrified of what Aggie did to a hard apple.

As the birds' clapping died down, Leonard continued his presentation. "And now, for our last gift to you—"

"Shut up and fix my house!" Red shouted. He couldn't take it anymore.

Several birds shot angry looks at Red. Chuck and Bomb turned to them, and said sarcastically, "We don't know him."

Aggie noticed Chuck and his cousin 'abandoned' Red as she stood up, and shouted out loud, "Well, _I_ know him!"

Leonard narrowed his eyes at Red. He'd had his fill of Red. "I'm going to ask for a volunteer from the audience." He said as many birds raised their wings. Then, he looked directly at Red, "How about the red guy with the enormous eyebrows?"

Red's eyes widened, and he sunk down in his seat "Me? Oh, no, no, no…"

"Yes, you, sir! Come on up here! It's your lucky day!" taunted Leonard.

"Are you sure you don't want to choose one of the hundreds of birds that had their wings up?" He asked.

"Come on, Red?" said Chuck, "Have some fun."

"Go, go, go, go…" The birds started applauding. They urged Red to get on the stage. Chuck and Bomb cheered him on as well, but Red was not having any of it.

"Oh, he's shy." Leonard teased, then said to Red, "You hear that? They're cheering for you."

When she noticed the birds, especially her own cousin, forced him to go on the stage, Aggie felt bad for Red. She knew how it feels to be forced, and bullied as she shielded Red, and took him by his wing, "Hey, we all had a tired day, and Red too. He's quite tired after this full of stress. I think it's time for him to go home and rest."

Leonard observed Aggie's comfort towards Red. He grinned "Aww, a young girl cares for the red guy. What are you two? Husband and wife or something?"

"Ooooohhhhh!" All of the birds smirked at the two birds.

"WE'RE NOT HUSBAND AND WIFE!" Red and Aggie shouted angrily, secretly blushed.

"Then, why are you doing that? Looks like the fuzzy-feathered bird has feelings for the eyebrows." Leonard laughed as all of the birds, except Chuck and Bomb, laughed at them.

Aggie shook her head down in sadness, almost gonna cry. She's been bullied again as usual.

When Red saw Aggie's tears formed in her eyes, he felt pity for her. He knew how it feels to be bullied, and all of what Aggie did was trying to defend him. He pulled his wing away from Aggie, and groaned loudly, "Alright, I'll do it!"

"Red, no, what are you doing?" Aggie whispered in worry, but Red didn't hear her as he walked up on the stage, "Oh, he's gonna kill himself."

"I would have sat closer had I known. That I was going to be." Red muttered. He knew he was going to regret this. The assistant pigs led him to the slingshot, and positioned Red directly in front of the elastic band.

"Ready," began Leonard.

"Who? Me? Yeah. No. I'm ready." Red stammered.

"Aim!"

"Aim at what?"

"Everybody on this one."

"Wait!" Aggie tried to stopped them, but no one listened to her.

"Fire!" All of the birds exclaimed.

Red was soaring through the air above the crowd of birds and back toward the beach in the distance.

Leonard smiled and put his hooves on his hips, "Who says birds don't fly?"

"This seems really unnatural." Red screamed as he flew past the other birds.

"Aw. I hope he's okay." Bomb shrugged.

"So, are you going to get him?" Aggie yelled at her cousin, but she groaned and shrugged as she left the party to go after Red.

* * *

A few long seconds later, Red came crashing into the sandy ground by the beach until he stopped on a rock that broke into pieces. He picked himself up and shook his head clear. "Hey, don't worry. I'm fine. Thanks for the lift! I wished they would have done that 10 minutes ago." He shouted back at the party going on in the distance.

As Red dusted himself off, he realized he landed right by the pigs' ship. Just as he was thinking about what to do next, he heard Aggie's voice from behind. "Hey, Red, are you okay?!"

Red turned around and saw Aggie in air, and landed in front of him, much to his amazement, "Whoa, Aggie, you can fly?"

"Oh, no. Just glide" Aggie replied, "My feathers helped my wings glide like a kite, but I still can't fly. So, what are you doing here?"

Before Red can answer, a yellow blur rocketed toward the two birds, revealing Chuck, "You know you want to search their boat." He said with a smile.

"What? No, I don't." said Red, and then realized he actually wanted to search the boat. "Yeah, you're right, I do."

Chuck went to the party for just one second, the came back with a slice of cake, "Bomb's on his way."

A short time later, Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie were climbing aboard the pigs' ship.

Red reached the deck first, and called back to Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie. "Come on. Let's go! And remember, keep it quiet."

Chuck started zipping around the deck in a yellow blur. Then, Red opened a circular metal door. "Whoa! This is an impressive ship." Chuck said loudly.

"Shh. No. Inside voice. Inside voice." Red whispered. "Come on."

The four birds began searching the ship, opening any closed doors they encountered along the way. One room was filled with trampolines, just like the one the pigs gave to the birds.

"Piggy fitness." Chuck commented while he was biting a stick of dynamite.

As they kept exploring, Red opened another door, revealing several strange-looking vehicles.

"Very strange." Red could not make sense of these machines, so the birds moved on.

Next, he opened another door. Inside was a massive closet where dozens and dozens of brightly-colored cowboy outfits hung in rows. There were cowboy hats, boots, and bandanas on the shelves.

"Who are these weirdos?" Red asked. Not only were these pigs probably up to something, they were also downright strange.

Suddenly, Red, chuck, and Aggie heard laughter coming from another room. They followed the noise and found Bomb inside. He was jumping up and down on some trampolines.

"What are you doing? We're trying to sneak around. We didn't rent this place out." Red said, but Bomb kept on jumping until he broke through the floor.

Red, Chuck, and Aggie peered over the edge of the whole Bomb had made to see where their friend had gone.

Bomb had landed in another room below. But he wasn't alone. "Hey, guys!" He called his friends, "Looks like there's some more stuff down here." The room was filled with pigs. Dozens and dozens of pigs.

As Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie looked at one another in surprise, one of the pigs giggled and said, "We were hiding."

* * *

By the time Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie returned to the banquet hall, the party was still going strong.

"There's more of them!" Red interrupted as the birds and pigs stopped partying. Red walked through the crowd, and climbed on top of the head table. "That's right. I'm back. Enjoying the party, everyone? Because while you were living it up, I snuck up onto their boat. And look at what I found." He pointed to the pigs he, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie had brought to the party. "There's more of them! Than we thought. Which is uh... mysterious and weird. Am I right?" Then, he pointed at Leonard. "You remember. He said there were only 2 pigs on board, but he was obviously lying." Then, Red took out a toilet plunger from his back, "Oh, and there's strange devices on their boat! So clearly there's... you know, some messed up stuff going on here. How messed up? I don't know. What's specifically? I don't know either. Any questions?"

Judge Peckinpah looked shocked. "You snuck onto their boat?"

"You know. I don't need a award. If you guys are trying to think of what honor to bestow upon me. Don't need it."Red was feeling satisfied that now the other birds would finally see that the pigs were weird and not to be trusted.

As the birds began to boo loudly, Red kept talking. "Yeah, boo them. You're booing them or me?! Oh, it's me." He slowly stepped-off the table.

"Perhaps, I can explain." Leonard began to explain, pointing at his fellow pigs, "You see, my cousins are simple folk. Watch…" He started singing the alphabet song, _"A,B,C…,"_ But there's no respond. "Nothing. See, nothing. I didn't want to risk their lives until I found out that the... the new world was safe. We were gonna put on  
a cowboy show for you."

One of the pigs took out a cowboy hat, and put it on, "Let her go, boys! Yee-haw!"

When the pigs started to play a song, the birds cheered happily, well, of course, except for Red and Aggie.

Then, Leonard stopped the pigs from playing the song, and continue his speech, "That was Pigleand. But perhaps, it wasn't meant to be. I believe that birds and pigs are meant to be friends. But if we crossed boundaries that were not meant to be crossed..." Leonard choked up before he could finish his thought, and then began to cry.

The birds felt pity for Leonard as they almost cry as well, while Aggie rolled her eyes with her wings crossed, never believed that it was a 'cry'.

"Mr. Red, you shamed not only yourself, but our entire community." Peckinpah shouted coldly.

"Oh, I think you messed up there. You said 'shamed' when you meant 'saved', right?" asked Red.

"I sent you to treatment to deal with your problems." Said the judge. "Clearly, more treatment is required!"

"No!" shouted Red, Matilda, and Aggie at the same time.

"Do not trouble our honored guests again!" yelled the judge, then he turned to Leonard and put his wing on the pig's back, "My friends, we would love  
to see your cowboy show."

"Thank you." Choked Leonard through his tears. "Thank you so much." He snapped his finger to let the pigs play the song 'Friends' and continuing the party.

Judge Peckinpah and the other birds turned away from Red. They rejoined the part with the pigs who had returned to the stage. They had put on their cowboy outfits and were ready to start the show. The entire village, aside from Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie, had turned their backs on Red.

"Whatever. Don't listen to me!" Red shouted as he walked off angrily out of the party. He got his wish-none of the birds were listening to him. This made him even angrier.


	5. Get to know you

Aggie went back home to her house as she's not in a party mood right now. When she was about to open the door, she saw green laser lights, rising from the Town hall, and a song 'Friends' was heard, which she just ignore them, until she saw Red, from his ruined house, got hit by a laser light on his eye, and fell in the water. Aggie felt bad for Red when his house was half-destroyed, and his was all alone. She really wanted to help him, but she have to figure something first.

Red entered his house again and went upstairs to his bedroom. Suddenly, he noticed a large bark of tree coming near his house. Red took a bat from his nest to get himself ready for what was coming. The bark flipped, revealing to be Aggie who carried the bark.

"Hey, Red." She greeted.

"Aggie, what are you doing here this late?" Red asked as he dropped the bat, and went down the stairs.

"Well, I'm not in a mood for partying with the pigs, so I went home." Aggie replied.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here with that bark?" He asked.

"Oh, I saw you that you can't sleep because of these lights, so brought this bark to cover the hole of your house."

"Aww, thanks, Aggie, but you don't have to do that for me."

"Oh, please, don't be silly, I just want to help. So, are you going to help me cover the hole or not?"

Red just smiled as he and Aggie pushed the bark up to cover the hole of Red's house.

"Well, that will hold it." Aggie clapped her wings to wiped the dirt off of her wings.

"Thanks for that, Aggie." Red said. "I appreciated it. So..., goodnight."

"Wait, is it okay that I should accompany you tonight? You must be very lonely."

"Aggie, you don't have to do that either. It's really embarrassing."

"No, I insisted. I don't want to sleep in my house either because of that noise or I was concerned about you after that judge yelled at you like that, and I think you need something to get your mind off."

Red realized Aggie was right. How did she know? Why she was such a good friend, "Well, I have a spare nest in my house. Come in."

When Red opened his house door for her, Aggie cheerfully entered the room, jumping up and down like a little hatchling. Red just rolled his eyes, and closed the door.

When they reached his bedroom, Red opened his closet, and took out a green sleeping bag, entirely made out of leaves.

"Here you go, Aggie." He gave the sleeping nest to his friend.

"Thanks, Red." Aggie said as put the sleeping nest on the floor, and laid herself down on it, "Hey, I have been meaning to ask you, why doesn't everybody like you?"

Red's eyes widened when Aggie asked him like that. No one ever questioned him that before, not even Chuck and Bomb. Red thought that Aggie was the first bird who ask him. He took a deep breath, and sighed as he carried a plate of two sandwiches, just for the two of them, "When I was a hatchling, my eyebrows have always been like this." He pointed his huge eyebrows. "And I was made fun of my fellow hatchlings. My parents weren't there when I hatched. Everybody laughed, teased, and doesn't want to be friends with me. This is the reason why I was always been angry of everybody in this island."

"I see." Aggie nodded in frown as she took a sandwich, realizing Red had a miserable life just like hers.

"That's not all, I wanted to be alone." He continued. "So, I built my house outside the village for 5 years, and now, it's ruined, thanks to those pigs."

"Don't mind them, Red. They're not worth it."

"Why did you ask me this?"

"Oh, is that bad? I'm so sorry. I was just curious."

"No, no, it's okay. It's just that, no one ask me that before."

"Honestly, Red, I was a little concern about you." Aggie confessed as Red felt pity for her when he asked her, "No wonder the judge shouted at you, and no one listened to you back there. They were meanies… the pigs actually, not our fellow birds."

"I get it." Red said. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep."

"Agreed, and Red…" Aggie said as Red looked at her before he laid down on his nest, "Thanks. Thanks for sharing me your story."

Red smiled and said. "I've never shared my backstory to anyone before, because I don't have friends, and no one's interested. I'm also new to this… sharing thing. I should be the one to thank _you_ for asking me, and I have to let my sad story out."

"Aww, Red, that's… kinda… sweet. Maybe you're just tired. Let's go to sleep." Aggie said before she tucked herself in the sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Red chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're a one crazy bird sometimes."

* * *

Throughout the days of the pigs' stay, Red and Aggie are the only birds who grew suspicious about the pigs. The two birds could not go anywhere without seeing the pigs taking photos of all the places and things on Bird Island. They noticed a lot of the pictures were of eggs in nests, as well as eggs used in signs and illustrations, and also the Birds & Bees Fertility clinic, which it was a shape of an egg.

" _That's weird,"_ thought Red. " _These pigs seem obsessed with eggs. What's so special about ordinary birds' eggs?"_

Next, Red was about to get some food on the dining table, but the pigs gobbled all of the food as no food was left for Red.

Red groaned as he threw his plate. He, suddenly, felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw Aggie carrying a tower of food she saved if there's no food for Red. He blushed and appreciated for Aggie of saving food for him, as she shrugged and blushed and felt appreciated.

* * *

One of these days, Red was about to walk out of his house, but the door won't open. He pushed the door harder, and found that there were pigs lying in the sun, playing volleyball, and swimming on the beach.

Almost far away from her house, Aggie noticed Red struggled from the pigs who were playing inside and outside of his house. He can't get out nor tried to get the other pigs out of his house. She have had it. She can't just leave her new friend helpless. Aggie marched angrily towards Red's house.

When she was about to pass through the crowd of pigs, she launched her sharp feathers on all of the pigs' butt. The pigs jumped up from their place, and ran in many directions when they feel a sharp pain on their butts. It was Aggie's chance to pass through the pigs easily. She knocked on the door, and Red opened it, trying to get rid of the pigs out of his house.

"Oh, hi, Aggie." Red smiled sheepishly, "Look, I don't have time to talk, 'cause I got a…" Before Red can finish his sentence, Aggie grabbed him by his wrist of his wing, and dragged him out with her. "Hey, where're we going? Where are you taking me?" He asked, but she won't answer as she continued to drag him.

"Hey, stop right there!" Foreman pig stood in front of Aggie as he glared at her for pinning him and the pigs with her sharp feathers.

Aggie gave the Foreman pig a sharp glare as she raised her spare wing in front of the pig. Her wing formed a glowing blue ball, and casted a spell, "Boxing glove…" Before she could continue, Aggie blasted a small pig, who was almost after her, with her laser eyes. She, again, pointed her glowing wing onto the Foreman pig, and shouted, "Boxing glove punch!"

A red boxing glove came out of the glowing blue ball from Aggie's hand, and it punched the Foreman pig on the face and fell to the ground.

Red couldn't believe what he saw. A boxing glove just magically came out from Aggie's wing, and deadly laser came out of her eyes. How did she do that?

Ignoring Red's eyes of shock, Aggie silently marched, dragging Red, to her house.

* * *

When they reached her house, Aggie released Red, and locked the door. "You should stay here for a while, until I will get rid of them if I have the time."

Red looked around and was impressed of Aggie's house inside. The living room has a couch, and a set of musical instruments that was placed near the window that has a white curtain. She has a electrical guitar, keytar, piano, drum kit, and violin. On the walls, there was a hanging shelves that have Aggie's collections of books, rocks, and shells. One of the shelf has a strange green rectangle with a small satellite thing on top of it, and few purple buttons. Red reached for the thing, and looked at it very closely as he was not sure what is that, and what does it do.

"Hey!" Aggie snatched the green thing from Red's wing, "Don't touch this! It's my private property!" She put the green rectangle back to where it truly belongs. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Red answered as he sat on the couch. "What does that thing do anyway?"

"It doesn't matter." Aggie sighed as she reached for the broom and swept the floor.

"But what about that glowing blue ball that came out from her wing?" He asked

"That doesn't matter, either."

"How about that boxing glove that came out from that glowing ball?"

"That was nothing!" Aggie tried to ignore Red's questions, but he kept on asking.

"And your feathers? How did you pinned the pigs with your feathers, and how they were sharp? And those eyes of yours?"

"I don't what you're talking about, Red! Please, stop this!"

Red knew Aggie was lying. He saw her using some kind of energy or magic as he stood up, and made her stop sweeping, "Aggie, I really want to know! How did you do all of those things?"

"It's none of your business, Red!" Aggie shouted. "You don't have to know everything about me!"

"Oh yes, I do! When you asked me why everybody doesn't like me, I told you everything… Everything! Why can't you tell me yours?!"

With tears in her eyes, Aggie didn't want Red to know her most deepest secret, but he was right. Since Red told her his secret, Aggie have to tell him hers, just to be fair. She just hope that her friendship with Red stays the same.

She turned around and faced Red, crying, "You really want to know about me? Fine! But I warned you, it ain't pretty." Aggie reached for that green rectangle thing, and sat besides Red to show it to him. "I really don't belong here. No, I don't belong in this world. I wasn't born… er, hatched in Bird Island. I wasn't a bird at all!"

"Whatever do you mean? I-I don't understand you!" Red asked.

"That's the point, Red!" Aggie paused for a while to breathe from her sob, and confessed. "I… I came from another world. I was a different kind of creature, like the pigs. I was called… a human. They were like animals, like birds and pigs, but completely different." Then, she pointed the green rectangle. "And this thing… is called a dimensional remote control. It can open portals through different worlds around the universe. Watch this." Aggie pushed one of the purple buttons, and opened a green circle hole in the air, revealing a portal to the human world.

Red was shock as fell down and crawled backwards, pushing himself away from the portal, "What is that?!"

"A portal to my home world. This is where I lived." Aggie closed the portal, and cried. "This is my secret! Happy? I knew this day would come. Go on! Laugh at me all you want! I can take it!"

Red's fear disappeared as he looked at Aggie in worried. He saw her like a miserable bird… or a human in her world. He didn't want to hurt her like she didn't want to hurt him. Red moved besides Aggie,and placed his wing on her back. "Actually, Aggie, I don't find it funny. You're not funny at all."

Aggie wiped her tears away, and looked at Red, "Really?"

"Actually, it was interesting." Red formed a smile on his beak. "I mean, there are more other worlds in the universe? Wow, it was so cool!"

"Yeah, I came here to get away from my miserable life in my world, like bullying and teasing.." Aggie explained. "Bomb wasn't really my cousin. We're not related. We don't have the same blood. You see, I have the ability to transform into a bird—It's a super power or magic thing, my friends from another world gave it to me—but I can't do that without a DNA of a bird. So, when I stepped here in this world, in Bird Island, I met Bomb for the first time, and I explained to him about me. Bomb was very kind enough to share his DNA with me when he gave me his feather. With my magic powers, I copied his DNA, and transformed into a bird. that's how Bomb and I are related... by feathers. And, this is the appearance of a bird that I can think of."

"Oh, come on. It looks good on you. And your magic ability, they're pretty amazing. But, what about waiting your tree house to grow for 10 years?"

"I lied. I didn't sleep on the sand for 10 years. I only say that to make you feel better after your house was destroyed. I used my magic abilities to grow my house."

"I guess, I'm not the only bird who has a miserable life."

"Well, that's not the only secret I have. Remember that boxing glove? I was trained by my other friends from another world. Their names are Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, and their adoptive guardians or wives Skenda, Kelda, Renda and Prenda, they taught me hand-to-hand combat moves. And there were Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and their guardians, Cos, wands, and Pof, they gave me magical abilities taught me about wishing and magic. And the Powerpuff girls; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and their guardian, Blos, Bubs, and Butters, they gave me super powers, like laser eyes, and taught me how to use them. I also built a team called, The Imaginary teams, a.k.a. The I teams. Our job is to spread love and friendship around the universe, and also fighting crimes and disasters."

"That was so cool. So, there are other worlds you already visited? This world isn't the first world you ever visited?"

"No, this is the 6th world I visited."

"So, only Bomb know?"

"Until you know. Maybe some day you guys can join in my team."

"Aggie, I'm so sorry I asked. I didn't know."

"That's okay, Red. I really want other birds to know my secret besides Bomb."

"Don't worry, Aggie. You're secret's safe with me. I promise."

When Red held Aggie's wing, she wiped her tears, and sniffed, "Thanks, Red. You're a good friend. How come nobody saw you like this?"

"Hey, you helped me, I was returning the favor, because you're my friend." Red explained as he still saw Aggie's tears fell out. "Aww, you're still sad. You know, a little music cheered me up sometimes."

"Is it okay if I have to choose my favorite song?" Aggie asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

Aggie took out her cassette from under the couch, and played a song, which it was familiar to Red.

"Wait, I know this song! It's my favorite!" He exclaimed.

"No way! Same thing to me!" Aggie squealed as she started dancing, and Red did the same.

 _It was no secret_  
The way that we feel  
A love that's so pure  
A love that's so real

_You showed me your world_   
_And it felt like a sign_   
_But you acted too slow_   
_And you ran out of ti-i-ime_

_And now we'll be just friends_   
_We will be just friends_   
_And now we'll be just friends_   
_Be just friends_

When the music is still playing, Aggie played her keytar, and Red played one of Aggie's electrical guitar. It's like they were in band, singing their favorite song.

* * *

**So, this is the chapter that Red and Aggie began a new relationship as just best friends.**

**Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private from Penguins of Madagascar were mentioned.**

**Cosmo, Wanda and Poof from Fairly odd parents were mentioned. Their guardians, Cos, Wands, and Pof are my OCs.**

**Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup from the Powerpuff girls were mentioned. Their guardians, Blos, Bubs, and Butters are my OCs.**

**I teams were mentioned. Read their descriptions in my profile.**

**I don't own the song "Just Friends" The song belongs to Star vs the forces of evil.**

**Pls comment**


	6. Get to know you

Aggie went back home to her house as she's not in a party mood right now. When she was about to open the door, she saw green laser lights, rising from the Town hall, and a song 'Friends' was heard, which she just ignore them, until she saw Red, from his ruined house, got hit by a laser light on his eye, and fell in the water. Aggie felt bad for Red when his house was half-destroyed, and his was all alone. She really wanted to help him, but she have to figure something first.

Red entered his house again and went upstairs to his bedroom. Suddenly, he noticed a large bark of tree coming near his house. Red took a bat from his nest to get himself ready for what was coming. The bark flipped, revealing to be Aggie who carried the bark.

"Hey, Red." She greeted.

"Aggie, what are you doing here this late?" Red asked as he dropped the bat, and went down the stairs.

"Well, I'm not in a mood for partying with the pigs, so I went home." Aggie replied.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here with that bark?" He asked.

"Oh, I saw you that you can't sleep because of these lights, so brought this bark to cover the hole of your house."

"Aww, thanks, Aggie, but you don't have to do that for me."

"Oh, please, don't be silly, I just want to help. So, are you going to help me cover the hole or not?"

Red just smiled as he and Aggie pushed the bark up to cover the hole of Red's house.

"Well, that will hold it." Aggie clapped her wings to wiped the dirt off of her wings.

"Thanks for that, Aggie." Red said. "I appreciated it. So..., goodnight."

"Wait, is it okay that I should accompany you tonight? You must be very lonely."

"Aggie, you don't have to do that either. It's really embarrassing."

"No, I insisted. I don't want to sleep in my house either because of that noise or I was concerned about you after that judge yelled at you like that, and I think you need something to get your mind off."

Red realized Aggie was right. How did she know? Why she was such a good friend, "Well, I have a spare nest in my house. Come in."

When Red opened his house door for her, Aggie cheerfully entered the room, jumping up and down like a little hatchling. Red just rolled his eyes, and closed the door.

When they reached his bedroom, Red opened his closet, and took out a green sleeping bag, entirely made out of leaves.

"Here you go, Aggie." He gave the sleeping nest to his friend.

"Thanks, Red." Aggie said as put the sleeping nest on the floor, and laid herself down on it, "Hey, I have been meaning to ask you, why doesn't everybody like you?"

Red's eyes widened when Aggie asked him like that. No one ever questioned him that before, not even Chuck and Bomb. Red thought that Aggie was the first bird who ask him. He took a deep breath, and sighed as he carried a plate of two sandwiches, just for the two of them, "When I was a hatchling, my eyebrows have always been like this." He pointed his huge eyebrows. "And I was made fun of my fellow hatchlings. My parents weren't there when I hatched. Everybody laughed, teased, and doesn't want to be friends with me. This is the reason why I was always been angry of everybody in this island."

"I see." Aggie nodded in frown as she took a sandwich, realizing Red had a miserable life just like hers.

"That's not all, I wanted to be alone." He continued. "So, I built my house outside the village for 5 years, and now, it's ruined, thanks to those pigs."

"Don't mind them, Red. They're not worth it."

"Why did you ask me this?"

"Oh, is that bad? I'm so sorry. I was just curious."

"No, no, it's okay. It's just that, no one ask me that before."

"Honestly, Red, I was a little concern about you." Aggie confessed as Red felt pity for her when he asked her, "No wonder the judge shouted at you, and no one listened to you back there. They were meanies… the pigs actually, not our fellow birds."

"I get it." Red said. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep."

"Agreed, and Red…" Aggie said as Red looked at her before he laid down on his nest, "Thanks. Thanks for sharing me your story."

Red smiled and said. "I've never shared my backstory to anyone before, because I don't have friends, and no one's interested. I'm also new to this… sharing thing. I should be the one to thank _you_ for asking me, and I have to let my sad story out."

"Aww, Red, that's… kinda… sweet. Maybe you're just tired. Let's go to sleep." Aggie said before she tucked herself in the sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Red chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're a one crazy bird sometimes."

* * *

Throughout the days of the pigs' stay, Red and Aggie are the only birds who grew suspicious about the pigs. The two birds could not go anywhere without seeing the pigs taking photos of all the places and things on Bird Island. They noticed a lot of the pictures were of eggs in nests, as well as eggs used in signs and illustrations, and also the Birds & Bees Fertility clinic, which it was a shape of an egg.

" _That's weird,"_ thought Red. " _These pigs seem obsessed with eggs. What's so special about ordinary birds' eggs?"_

Next, Red was about to get some food on the dining table, but the pigs gobbled all of the food as no food was left for Red.

Red groaned as he threw his plate. He, suddenly, felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw Aggie carrying a tower of food she saved if there's no food for Red. He blushed and appreciated for Aggie of saving food for him, as she shrugged and blushed and felt appreciated.

* * *

One of these days, Red was about to walk out of his house, but the door won't open. He pushed the door harder, and found that there were pigs lying in the sun, playing volleyball, and swimming on the beach.

Almost far away from her house, Aggie noticed Red struggled from the pigs who were playing inside and outside of his house. He can't get out nor tried to get the other pigs out of his house. She have had it. She can't just leave her new friend helpless. Aggie marched angrily towards Red's house.

When she was about to pass through the crowd of pigs, she launched her sharp feathers on all of the pigs' butt. The pigs jumped up from their place, and ran in many directions when they feel a sharp pain on their butts. It was Aggie's chance to pass through the pigs easily. She knocked on the door, and Red opened it, trying to get rid of the pigs out of his house.

"Oh, hi, Aggie." Red smiled sheepishly, "Look, I don't have time to talk, 'cause I got a…" Before Red can finish his sentence, Aggie grabbed him by his wrist of his wing, and dragged him out with her. "Hey, where're we going? Where are you taking me?" He asked, but she won't answer as she continued to drag him.

"Hey, stop right there!" Foreman pig stood in front of Aggie as he glared at her for pinning him and the pigs with her sharp feathers.

Aggie gave the Foreman pig a sharp glare as she raised her spare wing in front of the pig. Her wing formed a glowing blue ball, and casted a spell, "Boxing glove…" Before she could continue, Aggie blasted a small pig, who was almost after her, with her laser eyes. She, again, pointed her glowing wing onto the Foreman pig, and shouted, "Boxing glove punch!"

A red boxing glove came out of the glowing blue ball from Aggie's hand, and it punched the Foreman pig on the face and fell to the ground.

Red couldn't believe what he saw. A boxing glove just magically came out from Aggie's wing, and deadly laser came out of her eyes. How did she do that?

Ignoring Red's eyes of shock, Aggie silently marched, dragging Red, to her house.

* * *

When they reached her house, Aggie released Red, and locked the door. "You should stay here for a while, until I will get rid of them if I have the time."

Red looked around and was impressed of Aggie's house inside. The living room has a couch, and a set of musical instruments that was placed near the window that has a white curtain. She has a electrical guitar, keytar, piano, drum kit, and violin. On the walls, there was a hanging shelves that have Aggie's collections of books, rocks, and shells. One of the shelf has a strange green rectangle with a small satellite thing on top of it, and few purple buttons. Red reached for the thing, and looked at it very closely as he was not sure what is that, and what does it do.

"Hey!" Aggie snatched the green thing from Red's wing, "Don't touch this! It's my private property!" She put the green rectangle back to where it truly belongs. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Red answered as he sat on the couch. "What does that thing do anyway?"

"It doesn't matter." Aggie sighed as she reached for the broom and swept the floor.

"But what about that glowing blue ball that came out from her wing?" He asked

"That doesn't matter, either."

"How about that boxing glove that came out from that glowing ball?"

"That was nothing!" Aggie tried to ignore Red's questions, but he kept on asking.

"And your feathers? How did you pinned the pigs with your feathers, and how they were sharp? And those eyes of yours?"

"I don't what you're talking about, Red! Please, stop this!"

Red knew Aggie was lying. He saw her using some kind of energy or magic as he stood up, and made her stop sweeping, "Aggie, I really want to know! How did you do all of those things?"

"It's none of your business, Red!" Aggie shouted. "You don't have to know everything about me!"

"Oh yes, I do! When you asked me why everybody doesn't like me, I told you everything… Everything! Why can't you tell me yours?!"

With tears in her eyes, Aggie didn't want Red to know her most deepest secret, but he was right. Since Red told her his secret, Aggie have to tell him hers, just to be fair. She just hope that her friendship with Red stays the same.

She turned around and faced Red, crying, "You really want to know about me? Fine! But I warned you, it ain't pretty." Aggie reached for that green rectangle thing, and sat besides Red to show it to him. "I really don't belong here. No, I don't belong in this world. I wasn't born… er, hatched in Bird Island. I wasn't a bird at all!"

"Whatever do you mean? I-I don't understand you!" Red asked.

"That's the point, Red!" Aggie paused for a while to breathe from her sob, and confessed. "I… I came from another world. I was a different kind of creature, like the pigs. I was called… a human. They were like animals, like birds and pigs, but completely different." Then, she pointed the green rectangle. "And this thing… is called a dimensional remote control. It can open portals through different worlds around the universe. Watch this." Aggie pushed one of the purple buttons, and opened a green circle hole in the air, revealing a portal to the human world.

Red was shock as fell down and crawled backwards, pushing himself away from the portal, "What is that?!"

"A portal to my home world. This is where I lived." Aggie closed the portal, and cried. "This is my secret! Happy? I knew this day would come. Go on! Laugh at me all you want! I can take it!"

Red's fear disappeared as he looked at Aggie in worried. He saw her like a miserable bird… or a human in her world. He didn't want to hurt her like she didn't want to hurt him. Red moved besides Aggie,and placed his wing on her back. "Actually, Aggie, I don't find it funny. You're not funny at all."

Aggie wiped her tears away, and looked at Red, "Really?"

"Actually, it was interesting." Red formed a smile on his beak. "I mean, there are more other worlds in the universe? Wow, it was so cool!"

"Yeah, I came here to get away from my miserable life in my world, like bullying and teasing.." Aggie explained. "Bomb wasn't really my cousin. We're not related. We don't have the same blood. You see, I have the ability to transform into a bird—It's a super power or magic thing, my friends from another world gave it to me—but I can't do that without a DNA of a bird. So, when I stepped here in this world, in Bird Island, I met Bomb for the first time, and I explained to him about me. Bomb was very kind enough to share his DNA with me when he gave me his feather. With my magic powers, I copied his DNA, and transformed into a bird. that's how Bomb and I are related... by feathers. And, this is the appearance of a bird that I can think of."

"Oh, come on. It looks good on you. And your magic ability, they're pretty amazing. But, what about waiting your tree house to grow for 10 years?"

"I lied. I didn't sleep on the sand for 10 years. I only say that to make you feel better after your house was destroyed. I used my magic abilities to grow my house."

"I guess, I'm not the only bird who has a miserable life."

"Well, that's not the only secret I have. Remember that boxing glove? I was trained by my other friends from another world. Their names are Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, and their adoptive guardians or wives Skenda, Kelda, Renda and Prenda, they taught me hand-to-hand combat moves. And there were Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and their guardians, Cos, wands, and Pof, they gave me magical abilities taught me about wishing and magic. And the Powerpuff girls; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and their guardian, Blos, Bubs, and Butters, they gave me super powers, like laser eyes, and taught me how to use them. I also built a team called, The Imaginary teams, a.k.a. The I teams. Our job is to spread love and friendship around the universe, and also fighting crimes and disasters."

"That was so cool. So, there are other worlds you already visited? This world isn't the first world you ever visited?"

"No, this is the 6th world I visited."

"So, only Bomb know?"

"Until you know. Maybe some day you guys can join in my team."

"Aggie, I'm so sorry I asked. I didn't know."

"That's okay, Red. I really want other birds to know my secret besides Bomb."

"Don't worry, Aggie. You're secret's safe with me. I promise."

When Red held Aggie's wing, she wiped her tears, and sniffed, "Thanks, Red. You're a good friend. How come nobody saw you like this?"

"Hey, you helped me, I was returning the favor, because you're my friend." Red explained as he still saw Aggie's tears fell out. "Aww, you're still sad. You know, a little music cheered me up sometimes."

"Is it okay if I have to choose my favorite song?" Aggie asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

Aggie took out her cassette from under the couch, and played a song, which it was familiar to Red.

"Wait, I know this song! It's my favorite!" He exclaimed.

"No way! Same thing to me!" Aggie squealed as she started dancing, and Red did the same.

 _It was no secret_  
The way that we feel  
A love that's so pure  
A love that's so real

 _You showed me your world_  
_And it felt like a sign_  
_But you acted too slow_  
_And you ran out of ti-i-ime_

 _And now we'll be just friends_  
_We will be just friends_  
_And now we'll be just friends_  
_Be just friends_

When the music is still playing, Aggie played her keytar, and Red played one of Aggie's electrical guitar. It's like they were in band, singing their favorite song.

* * *

**So, this is the chapter that Red and Aggie began a new relationship as just best friends.**

**Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private from Penguins of Madagascar were mentioned.**

**Cosmo, Wanda and Poof from Fairly odd parents were mentioned. Their guardians, Cos, Wands, and Pof are my OCs.**

**Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup from the Powerpuff girls were mentioned. Their guardians, Blos, Bubs, and Butters are my OCs.**

**I don't own the song "Just Friends" The song belongs to Star vs the forces of evil.**

**Pls comment!**


End file.
